


Things Untold

by Preussenlied



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, gw2, im angry and so is vel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preussenlied/pseuds/Preussenlied
Summary: The real argument that transpired after Path of Fire's "The Sacrifice" mission. Velancea doesn't handle Rytlock's story as calmly as in-game canon.





	Things Untold

“He looked just like any other spirit trapped in the Mists.”

“Oh, he did? From what I hear not every damned soul is bound in chains, Rytlock. Not every soul can restore fire to a fucking _sword!_ _”_ Rytlock grimaced, eyes still cast to the ground. Velancea clenched her fists and grit her teeth. She felt herself trembling with complete rage.

“I didn’t-”

“Didn’t _what_ _?_ Didn’t think? Didn’t use your goddamn head? I can’t _believe_ you, Rytlock! I can’t… I just can’t fucking bring myself to understand what may have _possibly_ possessed you to keep this sort of thing from me - from _anyone!_ Through all this shit that has transpired, you find _now_ to be an appropriate time for you to tell us that you unleashed the God-of-fucking-War?”

“I told you, I didn’t know until -”

“Oh, right, right. Of _course_. What on all of Tyria would make you tell us anything that happened, huh? Why would you need to? Of _course_ you can keep it to yourself - it’s not as though we could have deduced that it was Balthazar in the Mists had you just fucking _told_ us!” Rytlock closed an eye, wincing. “We have asked you _countless_ times about what happened while you were in the Mists! You had plenty of time and opportunities to _just fucking tell us_ , but instead you kept tight lipped about it, thinking that whatever the fuck you did was all fine and dandy! What if we had died just now, Rytlock? What if Vlast, who, might I remind you, is now _dead_ , didn’t sacrifice himself to save us? Your refusal to just talk to us - your goddamn _guildmates_ \- nearly cost everyone their lives!"

“The Citadel-”

“Oh! Right! Yes!” A wide smile lit up Velancea’s face, but it was formed out of seething anger. A spiteful laugh escaped her. “Why _wouldn’t_ it be more important for the Black Citadel to know about what happened in the Mists? Why would we - the ones who are charging into the battle ourselves - be top priority in being told these things? How _silly_ of me! I -” Velancea cut herself off, throwing her arms up into the air and letting them fall heavily to her sides. Another mirthless laugh tumbled from her lips, and she looked down with the shake of her head. She was at a complete loss of words. She didn’t know what to say at this point.

“Commander… I’m gonna make this right.” Velancea looked up at him with a lethal glare. Rytlock swallowed hard.

“You will. And you will answer any question asked of you. No more secrets, or you’re done. No more Dragon’s Watch, and I never want to see you again. No. More. Secrets.” Her voice was dangerously low as she spoke through her teeth - a pitch Rytlock never thought possible for the sylvari. Before Rytlock had the chance to agree, Velancea turned on her heel and strode back to where Canach and Kasmeer stood. The duo seemingly refused to glance towards her, and she was very sure they overheard everything, but she didn’t care. Not now.

They had a god to track down.


End file.
